Bakugan battle of the legend
by Asada-shino808
Summary: <html><head></head>Now that the fight with naga is over the brawlers are living a normal life until they come back saying a new enemy is arising . This is my first fanfic. Please leave a comment/review.Disclaimer: I don't own bakugan</html>
1. Strange meetings

**"Awww man I'm late! " yelled Dan Kuso, he was the leader of the battle brawlers it was 10:30 and he was almost late for a brawler meeting. He dressed himself in his usual clothes; a red shirt with a red jacket with white lining and black pants and googles . He ran out the door and rode his bike to Murochos house. He got there at 11am exactly on time! He breathed sigh of relief. The rest of the gang was already there and they were not surprised he was the last one there, he was always late going places no matter what but for once he wasn't late to a meeting.**

**In the room there was Murucho his parents were really rich he was the aquas brawler a blond that wore glasses and blue clothes,there was Runo the haos (light) brawler she wore yellow and white clothes and had blue hair in ponytails, Julie the subtara brawler she had silver hair in a ponytail and she wore a midriff that was pink and pink shorts along with white boots, there was Shun Dans best friend and was a ninja he wore green clothes and then finally there was Alice who knew everything about the game and was the darkness brawler who wore a green dress and she had orange hair and despite being the darkest element she was in fact the opposite but when she gets mad she proves her element. They started the meeting " ok now that the fight is over with Naga we know that Drago and them won't come back" Murucho started. At this everyone sighed they all missed their bakugan they meant everything to them. Just then a portal from Vestroia opened up and 2 people along with the Brawlers bakugan came out. The bakugan went on their owners shoulder where they missed being and the 2 strangers smiled.**

**" Drago your back what's going on" Dan started. "I'm Mika" the little girl started " I'm your and Alice's sister glad to see you guys again it's been a while hasn't it right Dan-San and Alice-San you're so beautiful now!" she added Dan and Alice weren't surprised but the rest of the group was the boy started to say" I'm your brother I hope you remember my name Dan and Alice " "Yeah how could we forget Taky! We missed you" Dan said" It's been a while Taku how are you?" Alice said. At this runo yelled "What's going on and who are they!" even the bakugan were confused Dan and Alice looked at each other and giggled then they say down and they told them the story.**


	2. Mystery stories

"Well our story starts like this; Dan and I have talked to Mika and Taku in our dreams and they said that in the legend that we would have to come together and destroy the legend because that is what it's called Dan in his dreams has seen the legend some tines though and he told us already our powers are based on our element in bakugan but Mika and Taku don't play but they have wind powers for Mika and ice powers for Taku" Alice then dan felt tired and weak and then everyone heard a thump and looked behind then to find Dan who was leaning on the wall laying down on the floor shivering and sweating a lot. They brought him home to their surprise they saw a note saying that they wouldn't be back till the break was done so they decided that the siblings would stay with him till then.

The next day Dan woke up and found himself in his room. He went downstairs seeing Alice screamed while her and Mika were making pancakes and Taku,hydroid and Drago were setting up the table. She left Mika to make the rest of the pancakes and rushed up to dan he was struggling to keep his balance so Alice helped him to least sit on the couch and lay him down and told him to rest and that Taku would wake him up when breakfast was done. Dan said he was fine but drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to find Taku waking him up with a gentle shake and helped him to get up and he ate breakfast with him. Mika took that chance to check his forehead and she noticed he had a slight fever. Dan got mad put his plate down and threw a pillow at her after she was hit Taku noticed that he was clutching his head and told Alice and Mika to come when they touched him they saw what he saw. Dan was in a battle with the legend in his dreams but he saw him beat up and it looked like he broke some bones but they saw that he was using his powers really good he knew how to use them better than the rest of them!/strong/p

When they connection ended they saw that Dan was now sleeping on the couch so Taku decided to carry him to his room.


	3. Warnings

Taku put Dan on the bed and headed back don stairs. Mika and Alice were already cleaning up the table and with the bakugan watching Dan he could help the girls out. Then he heard Alice crying she was crying because it was her first time seeing her brother scared and have fear to her he was usually brave and strong even if it was a huge scary bakugan that he and Drago were facing. Mika saw this and motioned Taku to go back to dan. He figured they would have a girl talk so dident bother to argue with her. Mika hugged Alice and Alice sobbed harder when she calmed down they sat in the living room and talked a bout the girl stuff but mostly Dan.  
>Back in dans room where Taku was watching him sleep peacefully but in a dream he wasn't showing it on the outside but he was having a nightmare.<br>"Who are you?"Dan asked  
>"Alpha the fire giver young one you need to find you inner flame to gain you powers and defeat the legend and protect you siblings and the ones you love" alpha said<br>"Where do I find my flame? " he asked  
>"You will know at the time young one time to wake up and find it but give your body a few weeks or days you are extremely weak after your vision against the legend if you still remember so you?" came a reply<br>Dan nodded and said bye  
>till next time because this is where my creativity ends cause I'm busy with schooling I might not post often so yah<p> 


	4. Realizations

Dan woke up with a start by that i mean screaming. He looked to see Taku and the bakugan trying to sooth him. He told him who he saw and what happened. Taku looked very interested the said "I'm guessing that he is a great 9x or above grandpa or something but it's amazing he talked to you too i mean the rest of us don't see that in our dreams so often. I guess this is the first anyone has seen a great great well you know grandpa. Oh wells but did he tell you anything about finding the #1 fire player on earth I don't know if they even have anyone with powers here what do you think Mika and Alice I know your behind that door". At that moment mika and alice opened the door and looked guilty. Dan admitted that he was the number 1 fire user on earth and quickly started tearing up and hid under his blankets. Alice felt his forehead and noticewears fever broke and started spitting out questions at him which was a first because she rarely got this protective. Dan admittEd also that alpha said to give his body some rest because only very strong ones can see the legend. Dan went to bed and mika woke him up and had to slap some sence into him to let Taku feed him his dinner because he lost to a game.

Thats all sorry haven't beeN updating been busy


	5. The battle

After eating Dan was watching tv but quickly fell asleep on the couch. For once Taku use his powers to make the room cooler without using the ac. Ding dong the doorbell rang and alice went to get it with mika while Taku was washing the dishes. When they opened the door they found the brawlers outside and they quickly let them in they were all wondering why it was cold and with no ac and Taku quickly reminded them about their powers. Then the had a chat ( if I put t" that means Taku's talking and if I put m" it's mika and s" for shun and well hope you get it) s"how is he" a" he's fine and a tally listing to us for once which never happens" m" Taku their powers hurry up and get there before I smack you in the head already I want to see awesome reactions!" t" fine brawlers your elements represent you and you powers you will be able to use them all in due time". Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud the boom and Dan woke up from the noise surprised the brawlers all saw him sleep. D" Taku Mika alice it's a vorls isn't it" Taku Mika Alice nodded d"alright let's go I'm fine now" t"ok then but them" shun and the rest of them were confused but Dan said "come on guys this could help,your powers." and they all went out and saw a ugly monster. Dan quickly got a big fireball ready and Mika and Alice got a dark and ice ball and merged them together while Taku was getting ready to launch attacks then they threw it with Taku's wind getting them to the monster they hit and the monster was easily defeated the brawler gang had their mouths opened wide shocked and fill with questions about what they just saw.

Sorry guys in so busy I really want to make this good for you guys but thanks follow and fave I might make another fanfic but I want you to choose yugiyoh gx and 5d or digimon till update somewhere next month I know I'm a girl but I really like boy stuff thx again asada-shino808 out


	6. explanations and mysteries

Hey guys it's Asada shino here I'm using the same thing as last time for dialog cause I'm way to lazy happy new years I was going to update on Christmas but I don't celebrate and didn't have time remember dialog goes like this shun =s " like that I'm using initials isn well for mika I'm using mi happy holidays and yay were on our 6 chapter sorry for no updating a lot ja ne

A "well what did you guys think of the powers you guys might be getting"

Whole bakugan gang "Awesomeness it's awesome!" d"well glad you like um we'll help you guys find them right guys" mi and t nodded

"well guys can we go to bed please I'm exhausted even if that was a weak monster" r " you mean that was a weak monster ! There are even stronger ones!?" d " yeah what did yo expect them to be all friendly well this one was from the legend I guess it was testing our powers " a,mi and t nodded.

Then the brawlers saw that around their necks were a necklace each with an inscription on them Murocho was the first to ask them what it was m "Dan that necklace what's on it it's a language I've never seen" d" well yah this comes from a place called the timed world the language is vrod basically the thing on our necklaces says our element they let us use our powers and transform only when needed though" m " Kay cool" and then they all went inside to talk and soon the gang had to go home but soon did they know someone was watching Dan in the shadows


End file.
